


After

by applecameron



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Dom/sub, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: I think this is a prequel to Late, on the beginnings of the relationship.





	1. After I

After, what Arthur remembers most isn't Dom's successful passage into his family's embrace. Isn't having a man like Saito view him with favor. Isn't the curiosity (a little wicked, yes) at what Ariadne will do to dreamshare if she sticks around. 

It's Eames. 

Of course, it's always Eames. Eames who he couldn't stop himself anymore from kneeling beside to help with his PASIV line for the third level, just for the chance to touch him in case he didn't come back. Eames, who his walls against have thoroughly eroded, leaving him to the last-ditch bulwark of overwork and caffeine and only letting his mind wander over the size and shape of him at night in the safety of his own underused bed. 

Eames who just sort of looks at him, as Arthur's biding time by the baggage claim, passing as an innocent traveler. Whose gaze feels like an actual weight against Arthur's skin. 

Who turns and walks, and just like that, Arthur follows in his wake, face heating. 

Eames slowly draws him into a men's room, into the handicapped stall, and undoes his slacks. "You know what to do, love." 

Arthur drops to his knees. 

When Eames' hands land to cup his head, controlling, Arthur shudders, and Eames' cock in his mouth twitches in response. 

"That's right." Eames tells him approvingly, one hand dropping to his neck to guide him. "You need it, don't you." 

He wants to nod, wants to say _yes, please, yes yes yes_ , as Eames takes him over, fucks his mouth as Arthur moans for more, body feeling alive in a way it didn't in dream, cock stiff, nipples tight little buds against his shirt. He's spent whole nights thinking of what Eames' cock in his mouth might be like and the reality is so, so much better. Eames' voice encourages him on and on as he suckles and savors and struggles against his gag reflex, as Eames tells him how to take it, how well he's doing, how he was made for this. 

_Yes, please, yes yes yes_ , he thinks, yes, he was made for this, made to be on his knees in front of Eames, vulnerable and exposed in a bathroom stall, feeling unbearably hot in his own skin, as he takes everything Eames sees fit to give him. _Take me and never let me go_. 

Arthur comes in his slacks when Eames rewards him with a soft _good boy, that's my good boy, so good for me_. 

On his knees, breathing heavy with tears in his eyes, head cradled in Eames' hands and the taste of the man's come in his mouth, finally, _finally_ , he feels like he's done something worth doing.


	2. After II

Eames takes him to a hotel, and puts his hand on Arthur's shoulder for the first time, to push him down to kneel. "Stay right there, pet." 

Arthur does. He feels exhausted. Exhilarated. He'd sucked Eames off on his knees in a men's room at LAX without a second thought, simply because Eames told him to. He can't remember if anyone even came in while he was moaning around Eames' cock, while he was coming with his face cupped in Eames' hands, or if anyone had been in there already. He has no idea. He's not sure he would've noticed. The idea of witnesses makes him feel hot and desperate. What if Dom had walked in and heard him moaning? Heard Eames telling him to take it, Eames calling him good boy. He squirms, head back, eyes shut, and his cock twitches in his slacks. 

Eames returns, barefoot, and pulls him up, off balance, so he lands against Eames' breadth and solidity. "That's it, darling, you're being so good for me." 

Arthur closes his eyes and breathes in, Eames filling his nostrils. Eames' hand strokes him under his suit jacket until he feels something in himself loosen. 

He doesn't realize he's made a noise until Eames says, "yes, pet, tell me what you want," in his ear. 

Arthur sort of scrabbles fruitlessly at him, and presses a little firmer into Eames, only emboldened once Eames slides an arm around him to hold them even closer together. "Pet." he whispers to Eames's neck, ashamed. "I want…pet." He doesn't know the words for what he wants. He wants Eames to tell him. To give him simple clarity. 

"You want to be my pet, darling? My good boy?" Eames murmurs in his hair. "I see that you do," when Arthur shudders and nods and his slacks feel tight again over his cock. Eames cups him through the fabric and Arthur's head tilts back, mouth open. He wants to taste Eames' cock again. He wants to show Eames how good he can be. 

Eames holds him still as he fucks Arthur's mouth with his tongue and Arthur's insides slowly turn to liquid, until nothing matters but Eames removing their clothing and guiding him onto the bed, bracketing him with his arms to kiss him, and then with his thighs to feed him his cock and the murmured approval Arthur craves.


End file.
